


The Light From One

by closetpsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveler Archie comes across what appears to be an abandoned tower with no doors or stairs. At the top he finds the tower is not as abandoned as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing Golden Cricket for the past many months and this is one of the one-shots that came out of it. Hope you enjoy!

Archie saw the tower, standing out starkly against the sunset. The tower was dark, the bricks blackened and the walls were being covered partially by thick vines snaking their way upwards. He gripped his backpack tightly and sighed. He had no time to look for another place to stay for the night. It looked abandoned and he decided then and there that this was to become his new home for at least a few days. From the top of the tower, maybe he could see the next town or village.

He went closer, and as he circled the tower he realized that the tower had no doors. No doors and no stairs. How was he going to get inside now? He looked up and spotted an window without shutters. What luck! He wrapped his hands around the vines at the bottom and pulled, testing the strength. They seemed to hold and he hoisted himself a few inches from the ground. The vines did not even creak at his weight and he started climbing. 

Climbing the tower proved to be an easy feat and the further up he climbed, the more optimistic he became. He wasn’t concerned with the long way he’d fall if the vines broke; he only saw the window above him and he was determined to make it.

As he grabbed the ledge of the window he felt exhilaration coursing through him, and he pulled himself up. He sat on the ledge, legs dangling over the ground far below and watched the sun set in the distance. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and satisfaction filled him until-

“Who’re you?”

He almost fell, but instead of falling forwards he tilted backwards. He didn’t fall far, his back smacking against a stone floor and the wind was knocked out of him as he heard a match being struck. A golden light fell on the room and Archie took in what he could while lying on his back. Books, stacked upon books in several bookcases and shelves. He turned onto his stomach and in the dim light he could spot a small spinning wheel.

The voice that had startled him had belonged to a man, that much he was certain off and he returned his attention to the source of the light and the person handling the light. The candle was held in a shaking hand, and Archie thought that perhaps the man was sick. He wasn’t tall, and he leaned heavily on a walking stick for a limp that was hard to miss on his right leg. Archie slowly got to his feet and eyed the man up and down.

He had hair that reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and his face was sharp and angled. He was by no means ugly and Archie was breathless for longer than he cared to admit.

The man’s eyes were guarded and he cleared his throat, “I asked you a question.”

Archie scrambled to answer, “My name’s Archie. I’m a traveler.”

“You’re from outside. Why are you here?” the man asked, eying Archie suspiciously.

“I was looking for a place to spend the night. I did not know the tower was occupied,” Archie said, bowing his head apologetically and the man seemed to believe him. “The sun was setting and I had no place to go,” he continued, but the man shook his head to interrupt him.

“I cannot fault you for seeking shelter,” he said and Archie breathed out in relief. “You can stay for the night, but you must go at first light,” he decided, pointing him to an empty area of the room. Archie resigned himself to the floor, and he sat down, putting his bag onto the floor and unraveling his blankets. The man had put the candle onto a small table next to a cot where Archie presumed the man had been sleeping before Archie had barged in.

Now he felt guilty, “May I ask your name? I would want to apologize for waking you.”

“Rumpelstiltskin;” the man said.

Archie had heard strange names before, but Rumpelstiltskin was setting a new standard.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t appear to be talkative and instead of returning to his bed, he opened the stove and pulled out a small platter. Supporting himself with one hand, he made his way to Archie and handed him the platter in his free hand. Archie took it, surprised that it contained what looked like leftover roasted duck.

Rumpelstiltskin took a step back, “You can have the rest of that.”

“Thank you,” Archie said honestly, the smell alone making his mouth water.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and walked back to the cot, sitting on the edge and Archie felt he was being watched. Archie mentally shrugged it off; if a stranger had invaded his home he’d be pretty suspicious too.

“Do you live here?” Archie asked, knowing very well it was a stupid question but he liked the sound of the man’s voice.

“Yes,” one word and Archie was turning into goo. The accent was surely sent from high above.

“How do you leave? There are no doors,” Archie knew from experience just how difficult it was to escape from this tower, and how would Rumpelstiltskin manage? His limp would surely make it impossible.

“I don’t leave,” Rumpelstiltskin said simply, looking towards the window with something close to longing in his eyes. Archie felt pity for the man. How long had he been here, stuck in a tower like a prisoner.

“Who brings you food?” he asked.

Rumpelstiltskin now looked uncomfortable, “A witch.”

Archie’s eyebrows rose, “A witch?” That couldn’t be. Witches were evil. Everyone knew that. Why would this witch care to bring a man in a tower food? Unless… “Did she bring you here?” he asked and Rumpelstiltskin’s face closed off.

“Why would you want to know?” the limping man asked harshly.

“No one has the right to imprison another against their will,” Archie stated softly. The side of Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth twitched and even without words, Archie knew that the witch was keeping him here against his will. He had no means to escape and she had him where she wanted him; for reasons Archie would probably never understand. “Do you know why you’re here?” he asked, continuing to prod where he wasn’t welcome and Rumpelstiltskin started to reflect that.

Instead of replying, Rumpelstiltskin stood and blew out the candle, huddling under the covers of his cot and turned away from Archie. Archie sighed, and he refused to give up. He sat the platter on the floor and stood, in three long strides being by Rumpelstiltskin’s bedside. He knelt down, “I could help you escape.”

“And why would you do that?” Rumpelstiltskin snarled, not trusting Archie’s intentions.

“Because I wish to help you,” Archie said.

“You’ve only just met me.”

“And you’ve showed me more kindness than most; you’ve given me a place to sleep and food to eat, when I could give you nothing in return,” Archie’s reasoning was sound, he knew Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t deny it. “Let me take you away from here,” he pleaded but Rumpelstiltskin shook his head.

“She’ll find me,” his voice was small and brittle.

Archie took the man’s hand, “I will protect you. And I know a kingdom not far from here, ruled by a kind king and queen. They will protect us both, I promise.”

“Truly?”

“The Queen Snow White has never been known to turn away those in need,” he promised, squeezing Rumpelstiltskin’s hand. Rumpelstiltskin sat up and leaned forward, as if trying to determine whether or not Archie was honest. His hand didn’t leave Archie’s.

“It’s not safe to travel at night,” Rumpelstiltskin sounded defeated already.

Archie pressed his lips together, “We’ll take the candle with us. I know my way, even in the dark.”

“The witch-“

“Will never harm you again,” Archie interrupted, putting his other hand on Rumpelstiltskin’s shoulder.

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes glinted, “Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Deal,” Rumpelstiltskin nodded slowly.

“Where I’m from we usually seal all deals with a kiss,” Archie teased and watched as the other man’s lips parted in surprise. The dark eyed man held his breath and it was now Archie realized the attraction was mutual. He leaned forward slowly and captured Rumpelstiltskin’s lips with his own, sliding his hand from the man’s shoulder to his jaw, cupping his face tenderly.

They parted after a moment and Archie smiled.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as well, “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

She flowed through the forest, her long red hair cascading down her back and her black dress being caressed by the air as she walked. She hadn’t pinned her hair up under her hat as usual. Today was a day of joy and she couldn’t help but smile brightly at all the inferior creatures that passed her way. Today she had finally broken through the Dark Castle’s defenses. It had taken her years; almost a decade in fact. The Dark Castle had been impenetrable when she’d found it first, dark magic lashing out at anything that got too close.

Now all she needed was the Dark One’s dagger, and she would be able to control and dominate the most powerful being in all of existence. To think the most powerful being was currently a slight, limping, and shivering man in her captivity made her laugh quietly to herself.

Her pet had no idea what he was capable of.

She hummed as the tower became visible through the trees and she decided not to walk any further. With hardly any effort or thought she was standing in Rumpelstiltskin’s room. Right beside him, in fact, and the small man jumped and lost his balance, tumbling to the floor.

“Oh dear, pet, did I startle you?” she reached out her leather gloved hand and Rumpelstiltskin slowly took it. She helped him stand and waved the other hand, his walking stick coming to him by invisible means of magic.

He snatched it out of the air and supported himself with it heavily.

Her eyes turned softer, “I did not mean to frighten you, pet.”

“No,” he said quietly, turning back to what he’d been focused on before her arrival. Using some of the berries she’d brought him the last visit, he seemed to be making all sorts of jam. She counted 11 jars already full of red and dark blue jams and she cooed.

“You made my favorite,” she pointed to a jar of blueberry jam and he shrugged.

“I guess,” he said.

She frowned. Something was off. He seemed more subdued than usual. She looked around the room discretely; and it seemed like he hadn’t even touched his spinning wheel since she’d been away. That was no good. “You alright, love?” she asked sweetly, reaching up and brushing some of his long hair out of his face. He flinched as her fingertips ghosted over his ear and she felt anger stab a needle in her stomach. “Why are you upset with me? Have I done you wrong, pet?” she asked, stepping into his personal space.

He shrank away from her presence, “No.”

“No,” she repeated. She gestured to the berries on the table, “Do I not bring you food and straw to spin with? Do I not provide you with what you need?”

“Yes, of course-“

“Then why must you always distance yourself from me like this? I have been nothing but good to you, haven’t I? Ever since I found you, lost and confused in the forest, I’ve taken care of you, haven’t I? When you discovered you could spin straw into gold, did I not embrace it? Accepted it, when all the outside world would have condemn you for your sorcery?” she spat at him. Granted, the reason he’d been lost and confused was her doing, but still. A little gratitude would be nice.

He nodded, staring down at his twitching hands.

She recognized his anxiety and leaned back to give him a little space, “Why can you not be satisfied here with me? You’re safe here, with me. What more could you wish for?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered, sill refusing to meet his eyes.

She exhaled sharply and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look up. His eyebrows were drawn together and he’d started shaking. She did not want her pet to feel like this, but she could not understand why. What reason would he have to behave this way? To displease her like this?

“Tell me, now. Did something happen while I was away?” she demanded, trying to keep her voice somewhat soothing. She did not want to play games today. This day had started so well, and he was not going to ruin it for her. Her green skin stood out harshly against his, and for half a second she winced. She knew what she was, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t envy Rumpelstiltskin. He was normal now. No more scales and claws, or rotting teeth. He was normal and he didn’t even realize how lucky he was. “Answer me,” her patience was running out.

“Nothing happened. I… I just… had a dream,” he finally stuttered, eyes avoiding her.

Her eyebrows went up, “You had a bad dream, pet?”

He nodded, jaw still in her grip and she let her thumb slide over his cheek. “Will you tell me what it was about?” she asked tenderly. Whatever it had been about had disturbed him, and with no memories containing anyone but her and himself, how bad could it be? Something cold turned in her stomach; what if her spell was slipping up? What if he was remembering? If she was truly unfortunate, her pet had prophesized something, although she didn’t know how that would be possible. Unless her pet had been a Seer before he’d been the Dark One, then it didn’t matter-

“A man came. Here. He said he wanted to take me away,” he spoke haltingly, as if trying to choose his words. Was he hiding something from her? He bit his lip, “He said he’d take me away from you.”

“And what happened then?” she asked, voice taught.

“I woke up. The man was gone,” he finished dismissively.

Her eyes narrowed, but for these past many years he hadn’t lied to her. Why should he start now? What purpose did lying serve him? She mentally brushed her worry aside, “I’m glad you decided to stay, pet.”

“Hm?” he looked back at her again. He had truly beautiful eyes, and the candlelight made them glisten like fine whisky that was only served at special occasions. She could look her pet in the eyes all day.

She smiled, “You woke up. You didn’t want to go with the man, right?”

It wasn’t truly intended as a question.

He pressed his lips together and looked away again, making a small sound in the back of his throat and she took that as confirmation. Her heart swelled and she patted his head, smoothing down his hair as she went. He shivered.

She almost forgot why she came here.

“Oh! And I bring fantastic news!” she chirped, turning to the table filled with berries and jams. She stirred the pot on the stove lazily and he slowly joined her. She looked at him triumphantly, “I’ve defeated one of the great evils.”

She had long since convinced him that these ‘evils’ were creatures that lived outside; wandering the woods, preying on the weak, innocent, and ignorant. Vicious creatures that slaughtered their victims without mercy. But she couldn't exactly tell him that in reality she had finally broken through the last layer of the Dark Castle's defences. His castle. After years of slowly unweaving spells and enchantments she was nearing her victory. Slowly.

“So you’ll be here more?” he asked, in a tone she couldn’t quite identify.

She shook her head, “No, I’m afraid I’ve angered one of the powerful evils. I might be away more than usual to defeat it.” Snooping through the Dark Castle would take time, attention, and concentration. The dagger wasn’t just going to be lying around with the laundry, that was for sure. She was sure the Dark One must have had hid it behind more powerful spells and enchantments. She was going to have to devote more time away from her pet than ever before and the thought didn’t exactly please her. She gently leaned her head on his shoulder. He was a little shorter than her, but the sign of affection meant much to her, “I’m sorry, pet. I’m afraid I won’t be here much from now on.”

“For how long?” he asked, his voice sending tremors through her skull.

She relished the sensation, “Maybe a week. I’ll fill your pantry before I go tonight, I promise.”

“Hm,” the tone was acknowledging, but nothing more than that. She was a little hurt, but she understood he was upset. It had been a long time since she’d been away for long periods of time. He’d get used to it, she thought sadly.

“You won’t forget me, will you?” she teased.

“Of course not,” he replied quickly.

He was still nervous. She sighed softly; the dream had quite a prominent effect on him. “Do you want something to help you sleep, pet? I could make you a potion,” she knew of at least 4 potions that would do the trick. One of them had to be undone with the kiss of True Love, and although a girl could dream, she knew that her pet didn’t love her.

Not yet, at least. Maybe on a later visit he’d profess his love.

She sighed hopefully.

“No thank you,” he denied her request and she didn’t push.

“Put your arm around me, pet?” she asked, and it didn’t take long before he wrapped his free hand around her waist. She often asked for this small gesture of intimacy. His touch was warm and she wanted the moment to last. But she had to leave soon, and before that she had to use a considerable amount of time on the pantry.

She detached herself from her pet’s side and glided towards the pantry. It was hardly empty, but with her being gone for possibly a week without returning, she needed to stock up on everything. She raised her hands and the pendant around her neck became heavy, a green light filling the room. She closed her eyes and let the magic loose, her fingertips tingling.

When she returned to the main room, her pet was still standing by the stove, stirring absentmindedly in a pot. He’d filled another jar in her absence, and he didn’t look up from his work when she approached. That was one of the things she liked about him; his focus on a task at hand. The man could sit by his spinning wheel for hours without break, once he’d found a rhythm.

At the same time it could be disappointing when he wasn’t perceptive to his surroundings. She would like him to notice her; to sense her and acknowledge her. Just once in a while would be nice. She stepped up behind him and put her hands on his hips. He jumped under her touch but she didn’t mind. She had surprised him. She rested her front against his back, leaning her chin on his shoulder, “I’ve got to be off now, pet. Try not to miss me too much, alright?”

He only nodded and she ran her hands up his sides before parting with him. In a twirl of green smoke she was back in the forest, looking up at the tower. She smiled to herself; soon she would harness the ultimate power. Soon she’d have her pet literally eating from her hand, and the mere thought excited her.

Soon she’d have everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i'm continuing this thing so hang tight...  
> next chapter will be rumple pov and an explanation as to why he and archie have yet to go off into the sunset together


	3. Chapter 3

When the witch had left him he could finally relax, leaning on the tabletop with both hands and swallowing down bile. He hadn’t had this reaction for a long time. He’d gotten used to her unwanted touches a long time ago, when she’d made it clear she was only doing it to show him love and affection. But now things had changed.

He’d lied to her.

He had lied to her face and she’d believed him.

He felt horrible, sick to his stomach. She’d be angry with him if she ever found out. If she ever found out Archie had been in the tower she was going to punish him, surely. He dreaded her finding out, and he was afraid of what she’d do to Archie. Archie didn’t deserve punishment; he’d done nothing wrong. Archie had only had the best intentions.

It was true the witch had been nothing but good to Rumpelstiltskin when he behaved; she’d found him in the forest and brought him here, to safety. Given him food and a place to sleep, and told him his name. She’d told him she knew he’d been a spinner before losing his memories. That was all she knew, and that was all Rumpelstiltskin had to cling to. Spinning until his hands hurt, because it was all he could do without thinking. He didn’t need to look at his work to know how it turned out. He’d been surprised when he’d made gold as he spun straw, but she’d only encouraged him. Sorcery wasn’t seen as a good thing, she’d said. But she didn’t care, she’d said. She loved him anyway.

Why should he be anything but grateful?

Archie.

Archie had said she was wrong, that her keeping him here wasn’t right. But wasn’t she just protecting him? The first things Rumpelstiltskin truly remembered were a terrible headache and a green-skinned woman calling out to help him. She’d found him, and hadn’t cared that he didn’t remember anything before being found in the forest clearing. He’d been dressed in a dark red robe he couldn’t remember putting on. Ever since, she had him wear simple clothes and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wasn’t a nobleman; he was nothing important.

She had never hurt him, at least not that he could remember. At least not with the explicit purpose of hurting him. Sometimes she slapped him or pushed him around if he was being daft or asked too many questions about the outside. He knew that the outside was where the evil creatures ruled, and that even thinking about going outside was poorly of him. Sometimes when she touched him it hurt, but she’d whisper sweet words to try and make it go away again; remind him that it wasn’t her fault that he was stupid and ungrateful.

Other times when she touched him, he didn’t know how to feel. She wasn’t harming him, but he couldn’t force himself to enjoy her touch. It felt wrong and he hated it. He didn’t speak against it, because if she wanted she could make it hurt and he didn’t want her to be angry with him.

She called him pet, and although he hadn’t ever minded before, Archie’s vow made him rethink everything. Pet. Was that truly all he was to her? A pet, for her to keep, feed-

He shook his head and returned his hands to the pot. His jam had almost burned.

That would be illogical. Why would she keep something that could never give her anything in return? He could spin straw into gold, yes, but she was a witch. Surely she had no need for riches. Maybe she earned gold killing the evils. Maybe that was why it was so important to her. He poured more sugar into the pot and stirred; he didn’t really know what to think.

Life in the tower wasn’t bad.

But it wasn’t good either, he supposed.

And maybe Archie was right; maybe he should escape. Archie had promised to help and that had been one of the key reasons Rumpelstiltskin had accepted the proposal. He knew he couldn’t do it alone, his leg wouldn’t allow it and Archie couldn’t carry him. He needed help. And now his savior was gone again, for who knows how long, and he was stuck here making jam while the witch was slaying evils somewhere far away. His hands itched.

He wanted to escape.

At least for a little while. Like the dove that kept returning to his window sill on the sunny days. Staying for a while, then flying off to explore and soar in the sky.

He wanted to see the world. With Archie, who’d promised to protect him and who’d kissed him sweetly even though Rumpelstiltskin had done nothing to warrant such a gesture. Archie had said that where he came from, people sealed deals with a kiss. Was that all it was? Archie had seemed amused, but not insincere. Just before Archie had gone to leave for the kingdom of Charming and Snow White, they’d shared one more kiss, this time with no deal being struck. It couldn’t just be because of the deal. Archie had wanted to kiss him.

The thought made his cheeks burn.

He’d never kissed someone before, but somehow it wasn’t difficult. The witch sometimes kissed his cheeks or his hair if he’d been good to her, but he’d never kissed her back. Just thinking about it made him grimace. He didn’t want to kiss her. Yes, she’d saved him, but he didn’t want to repay her like that. Instead he made her jam. Jam and gold; the two things he was good at in the world.

Archie had said he was kind. That he’d showed kindness.

But wasn’t he just being decent. Wasn’t he just doing what the witch had done to him, years ago? Showed kindness, because it was the right thing to do? He couldn’t just have thrown Archie out, right? Maybe that was why the witch kept him around. To prove to herself that she was kind? She was a witch after all.

His head was spinning, he was thinking too much.

Archie would be back soon. Archie would help him think things through. Archie would understand why Rumpelstiltskin was hesitant. On one hand he had the only person he could remember, who had taken care of him without expecting anything in return. On the other hand, Archie had made sense; it wasn’t right for her too keep him here and he wanted to see the world. Archie would protect him.

He sighed and dragged the pot off the stove. He pulled forward three empty jars and with a ladle he started filling them, slowly at first so they wouldn’t break. That had happened a few times in the past and it hurt. Glass shards and scalding jam everywhere; and the cleanup had been slow and tedious.

He put the lid on the final jar and stacked them all neatly against the back wall. He crossed his arms and leaned back a bit to survey his work. Maybe baking something would take his mind off all the overwhelming questions. He didn’t think too long about it, grabbing his walking stick and began hauling flour, sugar, butter, and other ingredients to his workspace. He put the dirty pot on the floor and wiped the surface down with a clean rag. The upside of working at the table was that he didn’t need to lean on his walking stick to stand. He could simply lean against the table and sometimes grab the edge for stability and he’d be fine; both hands free to work with. He liked that.

Working at the spinning wheel also required two hands, but he didn’t want to spin right now. He’d lost interest in gold a long time ago, and although the witch told him he needed practice to stay good at it, he didn’t spin much besides the times when he wanted to try to remember.

He didn’t tell the witch that he was trying to remember. That he wanted to remember who he’d been before she’d found him. He must have been someone before he lost his memories. Hadn’t he been important to someone? Important enough that someone would consider looking for him? At least maybe notice that he wasn’t around anymore? He felt a stab of hurt in his stomach and abandoned the thought. He didn’t need anyone; only the witch for food and Archie for comfort. Perhaps soon it would be Archie for both food and comfort if this escape went well. But he couldn’t think of that now, or he might burn his bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day, tadaa~  
> next chapter archie will return with news from the nearby kingdom


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie returns with news both good and bad

Archie trekked a familiar path, leaves crunching under his feet. The air was dry and the wind was swift, making him quick his pace every so often. He missed the warmth of Rumpelstiltskin’s room, and the man inhabiting it was hard not to miss as well. Although he could only return with conditions to the escape, he hoped Rumpelstiltskin would still be happy to see him and agree to the terms King David had demanded. His stomach was full of butterflies; but he wasn’t afraid. He was excited. Soon they’d see they were wrong. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t some creature of darkness with terrifying powers and questionable motives.

He was kind, timid, and gentle.

Archie smiled to himself and as the sun set he saw the tower. He leapt to the vines and started crawling, feeling the pull of his coat press the armband against his chest. He was still unhappy about the fact that he was going to have to confront Rumpelstiltskin with the distrust he’d been met with, but if he was going to get help this was how it was going to be.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” he called, halfway to the top. He took another four steps.

“Archie!”

Archie looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin leaning out the window, “The witch is gone?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, ”Yes, the witch’s gone.”

Archie smiled brightly and heaved himself the final few steps with ease, coming to sit on the ledge. Rumpelstiltskin leaned back, one hand braced on the ledge for support. Archie put his hand on top of the other man’s, “I bring news.”

“I figured,” Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

“I have some questions for you,” Archie began, then sniffed the air. “You baked?” he asked, looking towards where he knew the stove was located. He saw the impressive rack of jam jars on the way, “You’ve been busy.”

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, “Not really. I had to do something to pass the time.”

“What about your spinning wheel?” Archie asked.

“I don’t like using it anymore,” Rumpelstiltskin said, looking to the wooden contraption in the corner. “It’s all for her now, I don’t care about the gold,” he said sullenly.

“The witch,” Archie murmured.

“She was here,” Rumpelstiltskin shivered. Archie swung his legs inside and pulled Rumpelstiltskin closer, his arms forming a circle around the man’s waist. “What you said made me think,” Rumpelstiltskin said.

“What about?”

“The witch. Why I’m here,” Rumpelstiltskin clarified.

“And what have you found out?” Archie looked up.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed almost unwilling to speak, “I’m... her pet.”

Archie’s heart dropped, “What do you mean?”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, “I’m just here for her amusement, it seems. She feeds me, touches me, controls what I can and can’t do-”

“That doesn’t make you her pet,” Archie interrupted softly.

“She calls me pet,” Rumpelstiltskin said, looking down. He grimaced. “I didn’t think much of it before you… She’s never called me by my name before. Always pet. Or love. I don’t like love. She makes it sound like she means it.”

Archie’s eyebrows drew together, “Rumpelstiltskin, there’s something I have to ask you about. Quite a few things, actually.”

Rumpelstiltskin inhaled sharply, ”Alright, what it is?”

“At King David’s castle, we uncovered a book.”

“Okay,” Rumpelstiltskin’s tone was confused. Of course he was confused.

Archie licked his lips, “Your name was in it.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s entire face seemed to light up, “It was? What did it say? Did it say who I am? What did it say?”

Archie was not prepared for the sudden whirlwind of questions, “What?”

Rumpelstiltskin’s eye twitched, ”I have… I lost my memories about 10 years ago. I can’t remember anything before being lost in the woods. The witch, she… she took me here to save me. She told me that my name was Rumpelstiltskin and that I was a spinner. She said she didn’t know anything else and I couldn’t remember anything- and I can’t be sure I am who I think I am, or who she says I am!”

“Rumple!” Archie held Rumpelstiltskin tighter. The man was practically shaking with anxiety and excitement, “Let’s sit on the cot, yes?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded silently and Archie moved away from the ledge, supporting the spinner’s bad leg as they went. They sat and Rumpelstiltskin dragged his hands through his hair, “I’m sorry, I just- I have to have been someone, right?”

“Of course,” Archie nodded, knocking his knee gently against Rumpelstiltskin’s.

“What did it say in the book?”

Archie felt ice in his stomach, “It said something disturbing. We aren’t sure it’s you the book describes, but your name-”

“My name’s unique,” Rumpelstiltskin interrupted knowingly.

“Indeed,” Archie smiled. He took a deep breath, “In the book, you’re described as a commander of Magic.”

“Magic? But I don’t- I only spin straw into gold, I can’t do anything else!” Rumpelstiltskin protested.

“It gets worse, I’m afraid. In the book you control Dark Magic. You’re the most powerful… person in existence,” Archie refused to use the word ‘creature’ to the man’s face. No use twisting the knife further.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down, “Doesn’t sound like me.”

“I agree,” Archie nodded, wrapping his arm around Rumpelstiltskin again in silent comfort. “But you have to understand that since the book describes you being so powerful, King David doesn’t want to take any chances,” he continued and Rumpelstiltskin made a small sound. Archie hated it and pulled out the bracelet, “He wants you to put this on.”

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed it, turned it in his hand, studying the leather, “Why?”

“The armband is made to block Magic. All kinds of Magic. If you put it on, King David will know that you’re no threat and he’ll help you escape,” Archie explained, watching Rumpelstiltskin react.

The spinner seemed to consider the terms, “All I have to do is wear this?”

“That’s all you have to do,” Archie said, trying not to promise too much. He took it back from Rumpelstiltskin and snapped it open. Rumpelstiltskin debated for a while, before placing his left wrist inside the armband and Archie snapped it shut. He looked up, pushing up his glasses, “Do you feel any different?”

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, “Not really.”

Archie pressed a quick kiss to Rumpelstiltskin’s cheek. He knew the spinner, who’d unknowingly stolen his heart, couldn’t be some creature of ultimate darkness! It was absurd to even think about and he planned to gloat as much as he could allow himself when he returned to King David.

“So what now?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, flexing his wrist and feeling the leather against his skin.

“Now, I can return to King David and plead my case without him having to doubt your intentions,” Archie said happily.

Rumpelstiltskin bit his lip, “So you’re leaving again?”

“I am,” Archie confirmed, hand resting on the other man’s knee. He pressed down, “I’ll be back as soon as King David has formed a plan. Will you be alright until then?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, “I can manage a few more days. The witch said she’d be gone for a week. She filled up the pantry.” He gestured behind them and Archie briefly glanced over his shoulder to spot the edge of a dark doorway. He then stood and limped to the stove, “I’ll pack you something.”

“You don’t have to-“

“It would only be proper,” Rumpelstiltskin interrupted determinately, producing half a loaf of bread and a jar of dark red jam. He limped back to the bed and retrieved Archie’s backpack, packing the items gingerly. Archie just sat back and watched Rumpelstiltskin work. He had nimble fingers and an attention to detail that Archie could never rival. As Rumpelstiltskin made his way back to the cot, his leg finally gave out and Archie was quickly on his feet to catch him before he could hit the ground. But Rumpelstiltskin only cared about protecting the backpack and being unaware of the help being offered, they both went to the floor in a rather undignified fall.

Archie sat up and put the backpack aside, pulling Rumpelstiltskin close, “Careful now.”

“Stupid leg,” Rumpelstiltskin grumbled, shooting daggers at his walking stick still standing by the window.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Archie asked, ignoring the self-deprecation.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

“Good,” Archie kissed the man’s temple sweetly. “You’re too kind for your own good,” he whispered honestly. He feared the spinner would someday get hurt putting strangers’ welfare before his own. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t speak and Archie helped him stand without much trouble. He slung the backpack onto his back and assisted Rumpelstiltskin to the window to see him off. He sat on the ledge like he’d done the first time. It still felt horrible; he didn’t want to leave, but he had to.

He smiled, “Now, I promise I’ll return, alright? No more thinking I won’t come back.”

“I didn’t say I thought you wouldn’t…” Rumpelstiltskin trailed off with a guilty look. “I believe you. You’ll come back for me,” Rumpelstiltskin nodded, resting his head against Archie’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t be off so soon if I didn’t deem it necessary. The faster I return to King David, the faster we can get you out of here, and away from the witch,” Archie said, watching the moon peek out from behind a cluster of clouds. The wind had picked up and it tossed Rumpelstiltskin’s hair around his face. Archie gently pushed a stray strand behind the spinner’s ear.

“It’s okay, I won’t go anywhere,” Rumpelstiltskin joked weakly.

Archie snorted and grinned, happy that it seemed his beloved still had a sense of humor.

“Was there more questions you needed to ask?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“Probably, but they can wait,” Archie said, knowing that he had come here with a plan that had not been followed. But the armband had been the most important part and that part was done. “What will you do about the armband?” he asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“If the witch sees it?” Archie suddenly didn’t feel very well.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed, “I’ll… I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it. Or is it burn the bridge when I get to it? Either way, I’ll handle it later.”

“Be safe,” Archie reminded, grabbing Rumpelstiltskin’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

“You too,” Rumpelstiltskin said, a small smile on his lips.

Archie nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of Rumpelstiltskin’s hand before swinging over the ledge and grabbing hold of the vines. A hand then went under his chin and he looked up. Rumpelstiltskin leaned out the window to let their lips meet halfway, their silhouettes only partially visible in the moonlight. Archie’s toes curled and suddenly the travel ahead didn’t seem as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah apparently i'm continuing this thing, so if anyone has prompts or suggestions for this i'd be happy to recieve them on my tumblr (vaskebjoern) :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena's rage will not go unnoticed
> 
> warnings: physical/psychological/emotional abuse

It was close to dawn on what she thought maybe was the third day when she trudged to the tower, her mood sour and her face reflecting it. She didn’t care who she met on her walk along the path, they were not getting in her way. So far only five inferior creatures of various sizes had paid the price of standing in the Wicked Witch’s way. She was not satisfied.

The Dark Castle was not so easy to ransack.

She growled, partly at herself but mostly at the Dark One. She was tearing the castle apart, bit by bit, and yet there had been no sign of the dagger. No sign of any attempt of hiding it either and her fingers twitched. She was so close and the Dark Castle proved to be a challenge unlike any other.

There was nothing for her but hard work.

She grit her teeth and as she saw the tower she teleported inside, disappearing from the forest floor in a cloud of green smoke and stalking onto a cold stone floor a second later. “Pet!” she called, her voice almost reaching the breaking point. She was not in a good mood. He was going to make it better. He was the reason she was in this mess to begin with!

She heard something smash against the floor in the pantry and she groaned. Why did he have to be so clumsy? Why did he have to be so jumpy, so anxious? Why? He had nothing to worry about; he was safe here, in the tower! In the tower she had made for him.

She paced the room impatiently, and when he entered the pantry doorway she felt like screaming.

“What happened?” he asked, sensing her distress.

“Something bad,” she didn’t want to fire off more excuses about the evils.

“You’re upset.”

She laughed harshly, “You think so?”

He flinched at her tone, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She marched towards him and he ducked his head, but she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the main room. She didn’t even want to look at the mess in the pantry he had just made, and needed she needed him to calm her down. She needed to let out her frustrations, and her pet was as good as any.

Unfortunately in her rage she’d forgotten how badly his limp was, and it wasn’t long before he fell and she lost her grip on him. She turned away as he cried out in pain. She couldn’t deal with his pain today; today it was her turn to grief. All she had worked for in the past decade were mere inches away from her, and yet she couldn’t reach it. It was slipping away from her.

She turned back to watch him sit on the floor, the fabric of his pants twisted in a deathgrip and momentary sympathy passed through her. She shook her head and reached for him, “Get up.”

He shook his head, eyes lowered, “I can’t-“

“Don’t whine! Stand up, I said!” she commanded coldly, her hand closing around his upper arm and she pulled. He wasn’t heavy by any means, but he had to do something if he wanted to rise from the floor. “Get up!” she growled, and she was losing patience.

“You’re hurting me!” he had tears in his eyes now and she threw him down.

“Fine! If you want to crawl on the floor like some kind of animal, be my guest!” she shrieked, and her fingertips tingled. Her medallion felt heavy and with just a few simple spells she could-

No.

She needed him alive.

“Why won’t you accept my help? I’m trying to help you!” she couldn’t stop yelling. Why was this so hard to understand? Was he truly that stupid without the dark magic at his disposal? “What kind of pathetic excuse for a man are you?” she was hitting all the right spots and as her pet’s face crumbled she knew she didn’t have to go further. He was breaking again. He was never truly whole, but breaking him time and time again kept him submissive. It kept him from asking questions, from defying her. She needed to have control. She leaned down and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at her, “Are you going to let me help you, pet?”

“It hurts-“

“So what?” she screamed in his face and he jumped. She narrowed her eyes; he needed to learn to set aside his own needs. “Plenty of people hurt in the world. What makes you think you’re so special?” she spat, tossing his head back. Her lip curled, “Why does your pain matter more than mine? Don’t I deserve some relief?”

His lip wobbled but he didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. She knew that he knew she was right.

Her shoulders slumped and there was an ache in her bones she couldn’t ignore. She walked away from her pet on the floor and sat on the edge of his cot. She put her fingertips against her forehead, trying to battle the oncoming headache. He hadn’t moved from the floor yet and she glanced towards him. He looked like he was trying to decide what to do. He’d curled up on himself, and she knew she’d explode again if he decided to mentally break. “Come here, pet? Please?” she beckoned him sweetly, reaching out for him again. She watched him with kind eyes as he hesitantly crawled towards her. She grabbed his hand and helped him sit beside her, putting her arm around his waist and pressing him close. “I didn’t mean to lose my temper like that,” she said gently.

He made a tiny sound and she knew he still feared her. The notion both made her happy and sad at the same time. Fearing her was what kept him in check most of the time, but that didn’t mean she had to enjoy punishing him, shouting at him like this.

“You’re very dear to me, and I don’t want you to hate me,” she said, trying her hardest to convey her sincerity. He didn’t look at her and her temper flared. How would he believe him if she didn’t look at him trying to apologize? Why couldn’t he even grant her that? “Look at me, pet,” she said firmly and her free hand cramped as it tried to not reach out and make him look at her.

He slowly looked towards her, but never at her.

“Look me in the eyes,” her tone became colder and he shook a little as he struggled to obey. Finally his dark brown eyes collided with her blue and she smiled, “Do you believe me?”

She had counted on him nodding, slowly but surely. She had not counted on him quickly looking away and not responding to her. Now her blood truly boiled, “You think me a liar?”

“I…” his throat constricted and her corner of her mouth jerked downwards.

“If I did not care for you, why would I care for you like I do? Why would I bring you food, provide you comfort, or embrace you? I even accept your Magic. Why would I-“

“I don’t know. You never told me,” he finally pushed out and she blanched.

“Is that what this is about?” she whispered. He nodded shakily and she had to laugh, “Oh pet, I care for you because that’s what I do. I love, I care for those less fortunate than myself. I have to care for those who’re inferior to me. Otherwise I would have no one at all.”

“So you care about me, because you don’t want to have no one?” he asked timidly.

She assumed he didn’t know what he’d just implied. “I love you, pet, because of what you give me; kindness.”

“You’ve never said you love me,” he said after a few seconds of silence. Was that what he craved? Love? Knowing someone loved him?

She leaned closer, “Let me show you how much I love you.”

She kissed him, her lips closing over his.

She had imagined this. She had predicted it would end like this. The Dark One eating from her hand and worshipping her like a goddess. She had thought those days would have to wait until after she’d acquired the dagger, but if he was willing and pliant now-

He pushed her away.

Not even subtly. His hand physically pushed her away and he skittered as far away as the cot would allow him to. He looked at her with something close to disgust in his gaze and she stood, “What’s the meaning of this then?”

“Why would you kiss me?” he asked, brows furrowed.

She giggled, “I said I loved you. That’s what people do when-“

“I don’t love you,” he interrupted her.

Her face fell instantly, “What?”

“I don’t- I don’t love you,” his resolution seemed to crumble and she walked closer. He leaned away as she started to invade his personal space and he ended up falling off the cot entirely. He whined again and she rolled her eyes when he didn’t look at her. Why did he have to spoil the mood?

She kneeled down and reached out, “Come now, pet. Let’s talk-“

“I don’t love you,” he interrupted her again and her eyes narrowed.

“Who do you think might love you if not me? Who could love you more than me?” she asked.

He looked away.

“No one can ever love you like I do,” she said, her tone both warm and cold. She sighed, “Don’t you see? I’m the only one who can love you, and accept you for who you are. Do you think amnesiac spinners are sought for? Do you think someone out there might actually want you?” She pointed to the window as the volume of her voice increased.  
Instead of answering her with something that made sense, he simply curled into a ball against the wall. His legs were drawn up and his head was bowed, arms locked around his knees to-

She snapped to attention.

In the blink of an eye she had her hand wrapped around his left wrist. The sleeve of his shirt had bunched up when he’d raised his arm, and now the leather armband was standing out like a sore thumb. He looked up, eyes like a frightened animal and breaths hitching.

“What’s this?” she hissed.

“It’s nothing- it’s not-“

She slapped him harshly, “Don’t lie to me! Don’t you dare lie to me!”

The skin on his cheekbone was turning red, “It’s a-a gift.”

“From who?” she snarled, barely containing her fury.

“A man came. He gave it to me,” he answered her simply and he sounded honest.

“A man? What man?” she pressed, not letting up on the bruising grip on his arm.

“He came- he found me. He gave me the armband as a gift,” he replied.

“You said you dreamt of a man,” the pieces suddenly fell into place. He tried to escape her grip, which only angered her more. “You dreamt of a man who said he’d take you away. You didn’t dream at all, did you? You pathetic idiot! You didn’t dream; a man came and now you’re conspiring to run away!” she was screaming by the time she had to take a breath and judging from her pet’s face, she’d been correct. “You cruel creature! Why would he help you? How does it benefit him to rescue a worthless spinner in a tower?” she let go of him violently and towered over him.

He rubbed his arm, avoiding her gaze.

Wait. The man had given him a gift. Oh.

“He said he loved you, did he?” she asked, barring her teeth. He didn’t say anything and she continued, “Are you truly that stupid? Stupid enough to fall for some stranger’s romantic declarations? What, you believe him? You actually believe he loves you? That he cares about you in the slightest? You idiot! You pathetic-“

“He kissed me-“ he croaked.

“That means nothing! He’s long gone now isn’t he? Where’s your noble savior now, huh?” she looked to the window. “Out there finding himself a princess, that’s where! Why would he choose you? Why would he ever choose you?”

“He promised! We made a deal!” he cried.

“Promises, promises!” she laughed cruelly.

“He said he’d go to a king. That he’d get help!” he protested, his temper flickering ever so slightly after years of being passive. “Why would he be so specific if he didn’t intend to follow through,” he threw back at her.

She breathed slowly, “It worked didn’t it? You believed him.”

“I _believe_ him,” he argued.

“Enough,” she waved a hand and his eyes rolled. She didn’t bother catching him and he crumpled sideways, unconscious. She’d heard enough. A man had come and he’d promised her pet freedom from the tower. Her heart burned when she thought about it. And the man had gone to the king. She gritted her teeth. She couldn’t go to war with a king, especially not now with the Dark One’s dagger so close she could almost taste it. She needed to think this through. She couldn’t move her pet. The tower had taken almost a day to complete, and she couldn’t afford being exposed for that long. No, her pet had to stay in the tower.

But what if she made an example of the man, the traveler, who’d offered her pet help?

What if she showed everyone just how powerful she was?

A dark smile spread on her red lips and she had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to take a shower after i'd written this, zelena makes my skin crawl...  
> please tell me if i need to update the tags (warnings, etc.)


End file.
